Mistletoe
by Journey Me
Summary: Oneshot Christmas fic.... Surprise coupling giggle


__

The Fairies made me do it! Honestly… I was innocently reading a story… And they came to me and said, "Write it now! Or no eggnog for you!" And I can't live without eggnog on Christmas (Inconceivable!). So... here we are. Enjoy. 

P.S. You'd get the "inconceivable" if you like The Princess Bride.

}}|{{

"You know you're standing under the mistletoe, right?"

Usagi looked up and, predictably, she was underneath the favored Christmas decoration. Her gaze trailed slowly downward to the sparkling indigo eyes of her friend.

"I supposed you want a kiss then, Duo chan?" She asked, batting her lashes coyly. 

"Yes, but I know who needs one more." He looked over at an aloof character slouching near the door, who presumably wanted a fast exit as soon as this party was over.

Her eyes swept over to another haughty figure, downing several glasses of punch, which she noted amusedly, was spiked. Duo caught her gazing at the oriental man and chuckled, knowing her small crush on him had gone strong since she had met him. 

The doorbell rigged to play "Jingle Bells" went off and had the shady man by the door opening it and slipping out in the cheer of the carolers singing a contemporary rendition of _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_. 

Usagi sighed softly. Christmas really was her favorite time of the year, but it could be so depressing. She had no one to spend it with this year since her family was going to an out of country reunion and she hadn't wanted to burden them. She supposed she could go visit her few friends still remaining in the Tokyo area. At least she got to sleep on Christmas, and didn't have to worry about being late to anything. 

Unnoticed by her, Duo had snuck off to torment the ebony haired man. 

Usagi's head shot up when shadow loomed over her, blocking the light from shinning on the floral pattern of the carpet. It was so pretty. Her oceanic eyes widened, almost alarmed to see the person in front of her. 

"Onna… Did I ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes?" Slurred a drunken Wufei. 

If this were happening to anyone else, she would have laughed. She never would have thought the great justice induced feminist nazi Wufei would ever get drunk, much less hit on her. She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Woman! I'm being serious!" He stumbled into the far wall, his eyes closing briefly, then snapping open to stare at her perplexed. "Where was I? Oh yes… you have beautiful eyes." 

She could hear snickering coming from somewhere behind her crush, and she noticed the caroling had ceased. But her thoughts were more focused on trying not to blush. Even in his drunken stupor, he could be insulting. If this were all it took to get him to notice her, she would have slipped him some brandy long ago.

"All I want to do, is kiss you."

Boisterous laughter ensued, and the sound of slapping followed it. Usagi heard none of it, for even if her long time crush was drunk as anyone could be, he was hitting on her, and dare say she liked it. She felt mortified at herself for reveling in his attention, when he didn't want to give it to her otherwise. But she couldn't help herself. 

"Then kiss me." She whispered softly, eyes shining with adoration. 

If his lips had not been on hers, she would have noticed the flash of a camera, cooing from the females, hooting from the males, and roaring laughter from Duo. 

After a moment of not feeling his lips on hers she slowly opened her eyes, but saw nothing but the blue wallpaper across from her. Bewildered eyes trailed downward. Passed out on the floor was Wufei, drool coming from the side of his lips she had been kissing but a moment ago. She wanted to cry. In fact she did, while running from the house.

She hated Christmas. 

__

Ooh, I feel horrible for writing that. I'll make a deal though.... If I get some good reviews, I'll make it a little longer and maybe a bit more fluffy ^_^ 

Tell me what you think, I don't care if you flame me, I'm in too good of a mood to write a rant! *Giggles* 

122003 not edited 


End file.
